Malos Niñeros
by Jek-red08
Summary: Cuidar de tus hijos, es pan comido; por así decirlo. Pero… estos tres pequeños angelitos; que no son tan angelitos, no pondrán las cosas muy fáciles, más si te ganas su odio y quieren verte muerto; o al menos atado con un chaleco de fuerza y en una habitación de paredes mullidas y de color blanco. Butch, Brick y Boomer describieran que alguien les está por quitar su puesto.
1. Vacaciones

En una hermosa y enorme casa en los suburbios se encontraban tres bellas mujeres acompañadas de los que parecían ser sus esposos; nada más ni nada menos que las PPGZ y los RRBZ

-¡COMO QUE TE IRAS POR DOS MESES!- gritaba fuera de si Butch

-ya te lo dije Butch merezco unas vacaciones- dijo Kaoru cruzando los brazos- y mientras estoy fuera por dos meses quiero que cuides de nuestra hija-

-pero podemos dejarla con el mono y yo también disfruto de unas vacaciones-

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- grito Kaoru- no dejare a mi niña cerca de ese mono viejo y asqueroso sin mi supervisión- hablo tratando de calmarse- por eso tú la curiaras…. ¿me vas a contradecir?-

-no- dijo de mala gana

-¿no qué?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-no querida no voy a contradecirte- dijo apretando fuertemente los puños

-vamos Butch no será tan malo- animo Miyako- ¿cuánto daño pueden causar tres angelitos?-

-si no será tan difícil- esta vez hablo Momoko- solo tienen 9, 8 y 6 años y ustedes son los RRBZ ¿no me digan que no podrán con esto?-

-pero que cosas dices claro que podemos- interfirió Brick

-¡SI!- apoyo Boomer- ¿a todo esto donde están los niños?- pregunto mirando en todas las direcciones

-¡MAMI!- grito una pequeña rubia de 6 años corriendo donde Miyako- ¡TE ESTRAÑAER!

-no te preocupes Lara tu padre te cuidara muy bien-

-¡MAMÁ NO TE VALLAS!- grito una chica de 8 años de cabello negro y ojos verdes, abrasándose a las piernas de Kaoru- no me dejes con ese hombre- dijo apuntando a Butch- tiene cara de loco escapado del manicomio-

-¡OYE!- se quejó Butch

-mira su cara te das cuenta de que está mal de la cabeza, no me dejes con él por favor- rogo la pequeña

-Jess te entiendo hija- mirando a Butch con burla- pero mami quiere unas vacaciones y tú te quedaras al cuidado de tus tías Brick y Boomer y de él hombre con cara de loco he idiota que es tu padre-

-¿es mi padre?- pregunto separándose y mirando a Butch- acabo de recibir la por noticia de mi vida- dijo agachando la cabeza- ¿saque tu inteligencia verdad mami?- pregunto

-hasta la niña se da cuenta Butch- bromeo Brick- a todo esto donde esta… Boro sal de esa maleta- hablo con voz seria, de la maleta junto a Momoko salió un niño de 9 años; cabello negro y rojo, con los ojos iguales a los de Brick

-que mal yo me quería ir con mamá- dijo resignado

-lo siento cariño pero no te puedo llevar- dijo Momoko agachándose y quedando a su altura

-¿por qué no?- pregunto

-porque no quiero- dijo sonriendo- bueno nos vamos- tomaron a los pequeños, los besaron, abrazaron, aplastaron, apapacharon y luego subieron al auto

-¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo?-Pregunta la rubia al cerrar las puertas.

-Están fritos-Completa Kaoru

No tardaron mucho en soltar las carcajadas y a arrancar para disfrutar sus tan merecidas vacaciones

Los tres hombres resignados y conmocionados por las risas que resonaron anteriormente, se miraron las caras sin moverse por unos minutos.

-¿bueno y ahora qué?- pregunto Butch

-por primera vez; no sé- dijo Brick- ¡PERO VAMOS! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser cuidar de tres niños?-

-si tienes razón- dijo Boomer

-chicos- llamo Butch

-si- dijeron al unísono

- los niños no están-

-¿QUE?- el grito se escuchó por toda la ciudad

-y al parecer las chicas dejaron una lista de lo que hay que hacer- dijo Butch tomando la dichosa lista que estaba pegada a la puerta- bañarlos, aliméntalos, no darles dulces, llevarlos al médico… miren tienen sita para el medico hoy- dijo Butch

-¿y para qué?- pregunto Boomer

-inyecciones y es para dentó de dos horas-

-bueno hay que buscarlos de inmediato- dijo Brick

-¡SI!- dijeron los otros dos

-no pueden estar muy lejos-

**VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUES**

-¡BUTCH, BUTCH!- gritaba Boomer lloriqueando

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto fastidiado mientras levantaba una roca- no, no están aquí- dijo arrojándola

-TU HIJA ME PATEO-

-Boomer has recibido golpes más fuertes- dijo mirándolo con una ceja alzada

-pero tu hija tiene mucha fuerza; me dejo un moretón- dijo levantándose el pantalón y mostrando un moretón

-¿Boomer dejaras que una niña te golpee?- pregunto Butch-¿vas a dejar que te humille?- siguió-

-¡NO!- dijo Boomer

-pues ve y dale una paliza y muéstrale con quien se ha metido- le dijo Butch como el buen padre que es, aconsejando a su hermano; una piedra fue a parar a la cabeza de Butch- ¿QUIEN FUE?-

-que buen padre eres aconsejando que golpeen a tu hija- la pequeña salto de un árbol cercano- ¿qué diría mamá si se enterase de esto?- pregunto mostrando el celular de Brick

-no te atreverías- padre e hija tuvieron una guerra de miradas; hasta que la pequeña comenzó a marcar

-¿hola mami?... ¿aún no ha salido tu vuelo?- pregunto inocente- te llamaba para decirte que…

-¡TODO ESTA INCRIBLE Y QUE LA PASAMOS DE MARAVILLA DISFRUTA QUERIDA ADIOS!- hablo rápidamente Butch- ¿QUE TE PASA QUIERES ARUINAR LAS VACACIONES DE TU MADRE?-

-no solo quiero arruinar tu vida- dijo sonriendo- y tengo dos meses para hacerlo… nos divertiremos tanto papi- dijo yéndose

-este frito- dijo Boomer a Butch

-¡YA LOS ENCONTRE! – dijo Brick apareciendo con los dos restantes uno en cada brazo- ¿qué me perdí?- pregunto al ver la cara de su hermano

**Bueno aquí el primer cap de esta nueva historia que se me ocurrio jeje**

**Acepto de todos los consejos, ji tomatazos, lechugazos, que me quieran matar jeje pero todo es bien recibido**


	2. Vacunas

-¡NO QUIERO!- grito la pequeña Jess cruzando los brazos y mirando a su padre con una pose desafiante-¡Y NO PUEDES OBLIGARME!-

-¡CLARO QUE PUEDO!- grito de la misma forma Butch-

-¿tanto problema por si ir volando o en auto a el mendigo hospital?- pregunto Boomer a su hija la cual tenía en sus brazos

-¿cómo es que Boro subió hasta allá papi?- pregunto Lara mirando a su primo en lo más alto de un árbol y a Brick pateando y golpeando el árbol para poder bajar a su hijo

-¡BAJA DE AHÍ INMEDIATAMENTE PERRO DEL MAL!- grito Brick a su hijo

-¡NI MADRES! ¡SOY TONTO PERO NO ESTÚPIDO!-

-¡OYE ESTÚPIDO SE TE ROMPIO EL PANTALON!- grito Jess, provocando así que el chico se soltara para poder ver si era verdad; cayendo así de lo alto del árbol- JAJAJAJA QUE IDIOTA SE LA CREYÓ JAJAJ-

* * *

-creo que ahora si necesita ir al doctor papi- dijo Lara preocupada por el estado del chico que no se había movido del lugar donde había caído

-Brick creo que tu hijo está muerto- hablo Butch- que suerte tienes- dijo viendo como su hija picaba al muchacho con una vara

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO! ¡MOMOKO ME MATARA!- grito asustado-¡BORO MALDITO NIÑO DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ! ¡NO TE MUERAS O TE MATARE!- le grito zarandeándolo para todos lados como muñeco de trapo

-deja tío yo me encargo- halo la pequeña descendiente de Butch- ¡BORO DESPIERTA MALDITO DESGRACIADO LOS ZOMBIS ATACAN Y SON COMANDADOS POR PAYASOS EXTRATERRESTRES QUE TIENEN DE MASCOTA A HIPOPÓTAMOS CON TUTUS ROSAS QUE LES GUSTA VER BARNI!- grito zarandeándolo como lo estaba haciendo Brick momentos atrás

-¿DONDE ESTAN? ¡LOS MATARE A TODOS!- pregunto parándose de golpe y tirando a su prima

-en ningún lado idiota- contesto su prima levantándose- a veces me pregunto si en verdad eres hijo del tío Brick y la tía Momoko porque la inteligencia de ellos no sacaste… bueno no sacaste inteligencia alguna- dijo riendo

-bueno ya chicos- calmo Boomer antes de comenzar una pelea- solo media hora para su cita con el medico así que sean buenos niños y suban al auto-

-no- dijo Jess cruzando los brazos

-¿no? ¿Cómo qué no? ¡SUBE AL AUTO AHORA JOVENCITA!- ordeno Butch

-que no, no me gusta ir en auto es todo muy cerrado no, no, no yo no subo- contesto

-bueno no queda otra que volar- dijo Brick, la pequeña Jess le hizo una seña a su primita

-no me mareo y tengo vértigo- dijo Lara, tomando su estómago y poniendo cara de dolor

-¿y entonces como quieren ir?- pregunto Butch

-caminemos- contesto Boro

-bueno si no hay de otra- dijeron los adultos censando a caminar, luego de un rato pararon y miraron a los niños que seguían en el mismo lugar con los brazos cruzados

-¿van a caminar o qué?- pregunto Brick

-cárguenos- dieron

-ni loco- hablo Butch- no sean tan vagos y caminen-

-o me cargas o no me muevo de aquí- sentencio la niña- ya es demasiado con que deje que me lleves a que una vieja gorda y amargada deje mi brazo como colador-

-no tenemos tiempo para discutir así que Butch has lo que dice- dijo Brick- subiendo a su hijo en su espalda

-si Butch no es la gran cosa- dijo Boomer cargando a su hija y sentándola en uno de sus hombros- ¿así está bien?- la pequeña solo asintió

-si vamos papi, o es que no puedes cargar a una pequeña niña porque eres un completo debilucho, al que hasta una persona como Mitch podría vencer con los ojos cerrados- lo provoco y funciono ya que cuando reacciono estaba sobre los hombros de su padre ya casi llegando al hospital

-ya verás quien es el debilucho- hablo pasando de largo el hospital

-oye el hospital lo acabas de pasar-

-no iremos al hospital, buscaremos al idiota de Mitch y le daré una paliza y veras quien es el debilucho-

-¡NO LO HARÁS!- grito Brick deteniéndolo- tienen que darles las inyecciones luego si quieres matas a todo mundo ahora entra a ese maldito hospital- ordeno Brick

* * *

-es una simple vacuna hijo no dolerá nada- hablo Brick al ver como su hijo trataba de escapar al ver como a enfermera preparaba la inyección; y como había dicho la pequeña Jess la enfermera era una vieja gorda y amargada

-Boro tu madre dijo que debías vacunarte ¿acaso quieres que tu madre se moleste?- el pequeño negó con la cabeza

-odio esas cosas- escucho decir a Jess- ¿viste el tamaño de la aguja?- pregunto a su pequeña prima sentada a su lado- tal vez le amputen el brazo- Boro comenzó a temblar y de un momento a otro callo inconsciente- ¡COBARDE JAJAJA!-

-désela mientras esta inconsciente- hablo Butch, recostado en la pared- nos ahorrara tiempo- y así tomaron al niño y le dieron la vacuna, luego llegó el turno de la hija de Boomer

-no te dolerá nada cariño- le hablo su padre; pero ella no lo escucha ve como la amargada mujer de un momento a otro se convierte en una horripilante anciana con una aguja de tamaño descomunal; una bruja horrorosa que ríe cruelmente mientras acerca a tu brazo una aguja más grande que tu cuerpo

-¡NO QUIERO!- grito y acto seguido salió corriendo de la habitación, seguida por Boomer; sin darse cuanta de que ya le habían dado la inyección

-bien terminemos con esto de una vez- hablo la pequeña Jess caminado con la cabeza en alto y sentándose en la camilla; la enfermera le toma del brazo para que no pase lo mismo que con Lara y ella cierra los ojos, para luego comenzar a gritar, insultos no apropiados para niñas de su edad, que se escucharon por toda la ciudad

* * *

-se portaron de maravilla- hablo Boomer sonriente- bueno algunos- dijo mirando a su sobrina quien escupía jabón

-no puedo creer que allá dejado que esa bruja se me acercara- hablo enfadada

-y como fueron buenos niños de recompensa les…- comenzó Brick

-¡NOS LLEVARAN A LA HELADERIA!- gritaron los niños, más como una orden que como un pedido

-por mi bien- dijo Butch dirigiéndose a la dichosa heladería

-te olvidas de algo- le dijo Boomer; Butch miro hacia donde se suponía debía de estar su hija pero no se encontraba allí

-¿dónde demonios se metió?-

-¡BIEN VAMONOS!- grito al salir corriendo del hospital

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto su padre pero ya era tarde la niña llevaba una gran distancia corriendo junto a sus primos

-¡NIÑA DEL DEMONIO!- grito la misma enfermera que les había atendido-¡ME LAS PAGARAS CUANDO TE VEA!-

-admítelo Butch si se parece a ti- dijeron sus hermanos riendo, al ver a la enfermera corriendo a los niños

-claro que no, ahora quiero un helado así que muévanse-

* * *

**Aquí la continuación ejeje y gracias a Hinata12Hyuga, objet16, Daliachicacereal, catSeeU por ser las primeras en comentar; espero no tener tantos errores y claro que seguiré haciéndoles la vida imposible a los chicos ajaj es que me encanta no puedo evitarlo y mucho más a Butch :P espero les guste el cap ¿reviews? **


	3. Heladería

Butch arqueo una ceja mirando a su hija, la cual tenía restos de chocolate alrededor de su boca y en la punta de su nariz, tenía la boca llena de lo que sería helado, haciéndola ver cachetona y además parecía un hámster

-¿tienes hambre?- pregunto; su hija parecía una niña glotona de 5 años

Jess no podía contestar tenía la boca llena por lo que solo asintió con la cabeza; Butch tomo una servilleta y comenzó a quitarle el chocolate que tenía en la cara

Todas las mujeres que lo veían cuchicheaban entre ellas lo buen padre que era, además de lindo y más cosas aun

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido, para luego pasar todo lo que tenía en su boca y así hablar

-gracias- hablo, tratando de comer su helado, el cual le estaba pegoteando su manito

-permíteme- dijo tomando el helado de su hija y arrojándolo a la basura- no queras ese helado todo derretido compremos otro- hablo al ver la expresión en la cara de su hija; una muy parecida a la que ponía Kaoru al enojarse

-bien-

-Butch se comporta como un buen padre- comento Boomer cuando este y su hija estaban lejos- ¿no crees Brick?-

-si- contesto este- Boro comete el helado de una vez-

-pero no me gusta- contesto el pequeño frunciendo el ceño- odio este sabor-

-¿y para que lo pediste?- pregunto molesto

-tío Butch pidió de este- respondió

-y si tu tío Butch se tira de un precipicio ¿tú también lo aras?-

-pues claro; si tío Butch lo hace si- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-pues tu tío se comió su helado has tú lo mismo- dijo molesto de que su hijo admirara más a su hermano que a él

-no me gusta cómprame de otro sabor- pidió; Brick bufo molesto antes de acceder a la petición del pequeño

-¿tu helado está bien?- pregunto Boomer a su hija la cual asintió con una sonrisa para seguir comiendo su helado

* * *

-aquí tienes- dijo Butch entregándole un enorme helado a su hija

-gracias- la pequeña podía ser amable cuando se lo proponía; cosa que no era muy seguido y menos con su padre

Butch sonrió- de nada pequeña- dijo revolviendo su cabello; que raramente se encontraba sin la gorra que Brick le había regalado a los 4 años; su hija admiraba más a su hermano que a él

Su hija al igual que su hermano siempre andaba con una gorra; la de su hermano como ya todos sabían era roja y nunca se separaba de ella, la de su hija negra y al igual que su tío tenía esa maña de insultar, golpear y mandar al hospital a aquel que osara tocar o quitarle su amada gorra

Pero ahora la chica no la estaba usando y eso era bastante raro; sin mencionar que se estaba comportando bastante bien, ¡HASTA LAS GRACIAS LE DABA!

-bien niña dime que planeas- hablo mirándola enojado

-y a ti que demonios te pasa- pregunto enojándose, se notaba que era una persona de muy poca paciencia; y bueno era hija de dos personas que la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes

-sé que planeas algo- dijo firmemente- ¿cuándo te dé la espalda me clavaras un cuchillo? ¿Harás algo para que haga dejarme en ridículo? ¿Me harás quedar como un mal padre? Logrando así que luego Kaoru se enoje conmigo y así me deje y se valla con Mitch porque yo sé que es eso lo que tú quieres pequeño demonio-

-Padre no sé qué absurdos pensamientos turben tu mente, personalmente dudo que yo una pequeña he inocente niña tenga la vileza de hacer tal descabellada gestión- Butch no entendió nada de lo que su hija había dicho; para su suerte Brick y su hijo estaban parados a su lado y habían escuchado toda la conversación

-¡A MI NO ME HABLA ASÍ JOVENCITA!- le dijo Butch pensando que sería algún insulto o algo por el estilo- ¿donde aprendió eso?-

Jess miro a Brick, es señal de que no entendía a que se refería su padre

-Butch lo que tu hija quiso decir fue que dejes de pensar cosas que no tienen sentido en absoluto; mira si tu hija fuera a querer matarte- hizo una pausa- además es imposible que pueda hacer todo lo que dijiste, es una niña no un demonio obsesionado con llevarte a la locura o la muerte- termino por decir Brick- ahora Boro compremos ese helado y…- Brick no termino porque alguien se había prendió de él como una pulga a un perro

-¡BRICK AMOR MIO!- hablaba o más bien gritaba Princesa en su odio rompiéndole los tímpanos- ¡PERO QUIEN ES ESTE HERMOSO NIÑO!- grito pellizcándole las mejillas a Boro

-mi mamá dice que no hable con extraños- hablo Boro entre asustado y molesto; ¿que se creía esa vieja de venir a tocar su hermoso rostro? Si había algo que odiaba más que nada en el mundo era que tocaran su rostro de la forma que la vieja esta lo estaba haciendo; sin nada de delicadeza, jalando sus delicadas mejillas y revolviendo su cabello

-yo que tu Boro me alejo no sabemos de dónde salió esa loca- se escuchó decir a Jess

-¿que acabas de decir mocosa?- pregunto Princesa

-¿Qué haces aquí Princesa?- pregunto Butch

-¡BUTCH QUE LINDO ESTAS!- grito ahora prendiéndose de él- pues veras traje a mi hijo por unos helados-

-¿hijo?- pregunto Brick; en eso aparecen un niño de la misma edad que Boro, era igual a Princesa solo que en versión femenina y pequeñito

-es el Gael mi hijo ¿no es hermoso?- pregunto Princesa- es tan hermoso como yo-

-sabe señora loca ni ganas tengo de aprenderme sus nombres, al caso no los voy a volver a ver- hablo Jess

-créeme Jess personas como estas no puedes evitarlas- hablo Brick, con un tono de molestia en su voz

- bueno usted vieja loca y niño gay si así los llamare desde ahora dejen de molestar- dijo la pequeña

-oye no soy gay solo por estar más en contacto con mi lado femenino ¿sabías?- hablo Gael- ¿dónde compraste esta remera? Te vez muy sexy- le pregunto a Boro levantándosela, casi sacándosela- mira este pantalón a la moda- dijo ahora a Jess- el estilo militar te queda tan bien, tienes que decirme quien es tu peluquero que hermoso cabello tienes-

-no que no- dijo Jess viendo como dejaba de tirar de su ropa y se iba nuevamente sobre el pobre de Boro que salió corriendo del lugar, detrás de él Gael pidiéndole su número

-¡COMO ME LLAMASTE NIÑA!- grito Princesa ya reaccionando tarde

-cállate zorra- dijo cruzándola y saliendo de la heladería, seguida por Brick y Butch; cuando habían pisado la puerta se largaron a correr, al ver que Princesa los seguía, Boomer cargaba a su hija ya que se esperaba algo así; luego de correr unas siete cuadras pararon al ver que la habían perdido

-¿así que personas como esa no se pueden evitar?- pregunto arqueando una ceja

-no, pregúntale a tu madre o tías- dijo Boomer

-¿dónde está Boro?- pregunto Lara inocentemente; su prima la fulmino con la mirada al ver que sobre la cabeza de la pequeña estaba su amada gorra; no le diría nada porque era ella y a ella se lo dejaba pasar

-no se- dijo encogiendo los hombros- pero te apesto en que aparece en 3, 2, 1- y como dijo la niña el chico apareció

-me dejaron- hablo molesto- fui casi violado-

-casi no es suficiente-

-este día es muy divertido y solo llevamos juntos 4 horas y falta el resto del día, como así también dos meses- dijo Lara sonriendo

-¿QUÉ?- gritaron todos

-¿se es olvido que mami y las tías no estarán por dos meses?- pregunto devolviéndole la gorra a su prima

-¿bien a donde quieren ir ahora?- pregunto Boomer

"biblioteca" "museo" "cine"

Fueron las respuestas que obtuvo

-¿Qué niño quiere ir a lugares como esos?- pegunto Butch

-has lo que pedimos o te hare la vida imposible- dijo su hija- dos meses tengo y solo necesitaría una semana para llevarte a la locura dos para llevarte a la muerte-

-y crees que te tengo miedo-

-no me provoques; no sabes que puedo ser capaz de hacer-

* * *

**Bueno en esto no hubo casi nada de nada porque queria mostrar lo buen padre que pueden ser los chicos pero el próximo será donde los pequeños angelitos saquen su RRBZ interno y comiencen las bromas :) subiré lo más rápido que pueda**

**Bye bye**


	4. Parque, azúcar, disfraces, adrenalina

Se encontraban nuestros queridos ex villanos, ahora héroes frente a una tienda de disfraces que se encontraba en el parque de diversiones, buscando a sus hijos ya que los pequeños se les habían escapado no sin antes haberles quitado dinero y dejarlos en ridículo frente a toda la gente del parque

Brick y Boomer estaban casi seguros que cuando Butch encontrara a los niños iba a querer matarlos y no era para más con el escándalo que habían armado

**Flash Back**

-no Lara no puedes subirte a la montaña rusa puede ser peligroso para una niña tan pequeña como tú- dijo Boomer tomando su mano y llevándola lejos del juego; la pequeña lo miro molesta; ella en verdad quería subirse y subiría de una u otra forma, solo se tenía que deshacer de su padre y tíos por un tiempo, lo suficiente para subir al juego y demostrar que no era una niña pequeña he indefensa como la hacían ver sus padres frente a todo mundo, una idea paso por su cabecita

-¡NO PAPÁ POR FAVOR ME PORTARE BIEN NO ME ENCIERRES EN EL SOTANO ME DA MIEDO!- grito llamando la atención de todos los que por ahí pasaban, incluyendo la de sus tíos y primos

-¿de qué hablas Lara?- pregunto su padre mirando de reojo a las personas a su alrededor

-¡NO ME ENCIERRES EL SOTANO ES OSCURO Y FRIO Y ME DA MUCHO MIEDO POR FAVOR PAPÁ NO QUIERO!- siguió gritando y tratando de zafarse de su padre

Butch miro a su hermano y decidió ayudarlo

-¡TE QUIERO MUCHO PAPÁ POR FAVOR ME DA MIEDO LA OSCURIDAD DEL SOTANO, ADEMÁS QUE TIENE RATAS!- grito esta vez Jess entendiendo por completo a su prima

Boro por otro lado estaba seguro que sus tíos nunca harían una cosa como esa, además de que el sótano de su casa tenía un sinfín de juegos además de un plasma y varios videojuegos, un sofá muy cómodo y unos refrigerados

¿De que hablaban sus primas?

Pero luego entendió todo y quiso también participar

-¡NO ME GOLPES PAPÁ TE JURO NO LO VUELVO A HACER SOLO QUERIA ALGO DE COMER ES QUE NO NOS HAN DADO NADA DESDE HACE DÍAS!- giro tirándose al suelo y cubriéndose la cabeza, cuando Brick fue a levantarlo la gente a su alrededor comenzó a arrojarles cosas a los tres y gritarles cosas como "dejen a esos niños en paz" o "son unos monstruos"

-como son capaces de hacerle algo tan atroz a estas pequeñas criaturas de Dios que no pueden defenderse por sí solas- dijo un hombre bastante grande acercándose a ellos- son unos aprovechados-

Los tres pequeños niños aprovecharon el momento en que la gente comenzó a lanzarse sobre sus progenitores y golpearlos para salir corriendo del lugar para divertirse por cuenta propia y sin que nadie les prohibiera el divertirse

**Fin Flash Back**

-los matare juro que lo hare- decía Butch mirando hacia todos lados como un desquiciado

-tranquilízate Butch- dijo Boomer buscando a los niños

-no pueden estar lejos- hablo Brick- cuando los encontremos conocerán el dolor- dijo tocando su cinturón

* * *

-te digo que con esto no nos encontraran – dijo Boro que estaba disfrazado del Zorro **(n/a: no el animal)**

-más te vale animal porque si sucede te mato- dijo Jess disfrazada de Pirata

-estos disfraces están bonitos- dijo Lara la cual estaba disfrazada de Princesa

-¿enserio? ¿Princesa?- dijo Jess- al menos ponte esto- dijo dándole un antifaz

-gracias- dijo colocándoselo

-ahora vamos a la montaña rusa- dijo Boro sonriendo malicioso

-¡SI!- grito Jess corriendo hacia dicho juego

Al llegar Boro y Jess notaron que había mucha gente por lo cual demorarían mucho en subir

-tengo una idea- dijo Jess sonriendo maliciosa

* * *

-vamos a comer algo muero de hambre- se quejó Boro luego de haber subido a la montaña rusa; no habían demorado mucho en subir ya que la pequeña hija de Butch había golpeado y luego sobornado al tipo que controlaba el juego por lo que subieron como unas tres veces

-allá hay golosinas ¡VAMOS QUE ESPERAN!- grito la pequeña rubia corriendo hacia un puesto

Compraron un montón de golosinas y en un tiempo record se las acabaron

-así que aquí estaban- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, voltearon encontrándose a Boomer

-Boro dijiste que no nos reconocerían- dijo Jess molesta

-tío Boomer que bueno verte- dijo Boro- se nos acabó el dinero- dijo como diciendo "danos más"

-chicos no pueden irse así como así- dijo serio Brick quien legaba con ellos y los miraba con el ceño fruncido, además de que estaba teniendo una pelea interna para no matar a los tres mocosos que le hacían desear la muerta antes de semejante martirio que él sabía serian esos dos meses

-¡LOS VOY A MATAR!- grito Butch rojo de la ira que tenía en ese momento

-¿quieres recibir otra paliza?- pregunto Lara- quiero ir a la montaña rusa-

-si yo también- dijo Boro, no le dirían que subieron ya unas cuantas veces

-hagamos esto chicos los llevamos a la montaña rusa pero luego- dijo Boomer- nos vamos a casa- hablo serio

-por mi está bien- hablo la cabecilla del grupo; Jess

-¿bueno que esperamos? ¡VAMOS!- GRITO Boro entusiasmado

En la primera vuelta por la montaña rusa no había pasado nada, en la segunda los adultos se habían mareado y en la tercera estaban tan verdes como la ropa de Butch, y los pequeños estaban muy hiperactivos, puesto que la combinación de niños + azúcar + mucha adrenalina= caos

Lara daba saltitos alrededor de los adultos y cantaba

"Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente, cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente"

-odio a Barney- dijo Boro- y esa canción es horrenda-

-no lo es Boro- opino para sorpresa de todos la pequeña Jess- aunque yo la canto mejor-

-¿así? Pues haber canta- dijo Lara

-coff coff "Barney es un mariguano que trabaja en la esquina, fuma marihuana y se inyecta cocaína"- canto con una sonrisa

-sabes me gusta la canción- dijo Boro

-¡NOOOOO BARNEY!- grito Lara llorando a mares pero luego miro como Boro y Jessica comenzaban a correr como locos **(n/a: más locos aun)** y se unió a ellos

-¡RINDETE PIRATA!- grito Boro peleando con Jess espada contra espada, hasta se habían subido al barco pirata que al estar en movimiento parecía estar en un barco de verdad

-¡JAMAS!- grito golpeando a Boro y provocando que callera; casualidades de la vida alrededor del barco había un estanque para hacerlo parecer más a un barco, por lo que Boro callo justo hay, además de que era al parecer bastante hondo para él

-Boro se hunde y no sabe nadar y si eso no lo mata las pirañas lo aran-canturreaba alegre Jess apuntando un montón de peces de peses que hizo asustar a los adultos

-¿pirañas?- pregunto Brick y si efectivamente el agua tenia pirañas **(n/a: no pregunten de done salieron) **Butch se lanzó al agua por su sobrino y lo saco sano y salvo; a diferencia de él que tenía toda la ropa hecha jirones

-¿QUE CLASE DE PAREQUE TIENE PIRAÑAS?- grito molesto **(n/a: el de mi imaginación y la verdad a nadie le gustaría ir a no ser que tengan complejos suicidas n_n) **

-pues este- dijo Jess sonriéndole dulcemente a su padre

-de todas las niñas del mundo me tenía que tocar esta que me vuelve loco; mundo te hago una pregunta… ¿tú me odias?- dijo Butch mirando hacia el cielo con los brazos extendidos

-creo que te estas quejado- dijo Jess no muy feliz de lo que había dicho su padre- pero te complaceré-

-¿me complacerás?- pregunto esperanzado

-si te complaceré- dijo- te volveré loco-

-mundo si tanto me odias mátame de una vez- dijo caminando resignado

-si de eso me encargo yo pero aún no sé dónde dejar el cuerpo cuando arregle eso te aseguro que te matare- **(n/a: ¿tengo que decir quién hablo?)**

-papi tengo una pregunta- hablo Lara dando saltitos- ¿de dónde vienen los bebes?- la cara de los mayores era un poema, se miraron unos a otros

-pues veras Lara los bebes vienen de… de… de- Butch miraba hacia todos lados buscando una respuesta

-yo también quiero saber- dijo Boro

-pues vamos a casa y hablamos tranquilos- dijo Brick, no porque no supiera que decir; aunque en verdad no sabía, sino porque toda la gente miraba a su hermano que estaba casi desnudo

-bueno pero nos dicen de donde vienen los bebes- dijo Lara antes de dejar que Boomer la cargara para irse a su casa

* * *

**¿Qué dirán los chicos? ¿Qué mentirá dirán para salvarse de esta "tortura" que muchos padres deberán de pasar alguna vez en su vida? Eso se sabrá en el próximo cap que espero subir lo antes posible n_n**


	5. ¿De donde vienen los bebes?

La mañana era muy tranquila. Parecía que nada podía perturbar la paz que se presenciaba en esa tranquila mañana.

El ruido de un disparo interrumpió la paz que se sentía hasta el momento, además de despertar a los tres adultos que dormían tirados en el suelo de la sala; la cual era un desastre.

– ¿¡Pero qué demonios!? –el hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes despertó sobresaltado tirando todos los libros que se encontraban sobre él

– ¿Qué fue ese ruido? –pregunto el menor, sobándose la parte posterior de la cabeza

– No lo sé… pero ¿Qué es ese olor? –pregunto el mayor, olfateando como si fuese un perro el aire –huele a algo dulce.

– Tienes razón… como a ¡Chocolate! –Grito emocionado el moreno – Pero… ¿Quién puede estar cocinando si las chicas no están?

– Tal vez un ladrón que amablemente decidió prepararnos el desayuno –respondió inocentemente el menor de los hombres con una sonrisa

– No seas tonto… tal vez son los niños los que están en la cocina –respondió inteligentemente el mayor mientras trataba de quitar las calcomanías que tenía adherida en la ropa –Esperen un momento….

– ¡Los niños! –gritaron al tiempo que corrían hacia lo cocina, donde al llegar los inundo un deliciosa aroma, además de una gran sorpresa

– ¿¡Qué es esto!? –gritaron entre sorprendidos y emocionados

– Hola –saludo la pequeña niña de cabello negro poseedora de ojos color verde igual a los de su padre –como parecía que nunca se levantarían decidí preparar el desayuno yo misma –respondió antes de tomar un sorbo de chocolate

– ¿Tu hiciste esto? –pregunto Brick mirando el desayuno, el cual reposaba sobre la gran mesa de madera y que desprendía un delicioso aroma

La pequeña niña limpio su boca con el dorso de su mano, en un gesto infantil antes de contestar con un asentimiento de cabeza y morder un pedazo de su pan tostado

– Si gustan pueden sentarse y disfrutar del desayuno –invito educadamente, los tres adultos no lo pensaron dos veces antes de sentarse y rápidamente comenzar a devorar el desayuno, sin prestarle mucha atención a las muecas de asco y cara de desaprobación que la pequeña niña allí presente les daba

– ¡Oye! ¿Dónde están tus primos? –pregunto su progenitor, con la boca llena de comida, escupiendo al hablar

– Primero que nada, eso es asqueroso, segundo ustedes al parecer no tienen ningún tipo de modales, pero ¿Qué se puede esperar? Fueron educados por un mono asqueroso, y tercero ¿Cómo voy a saber yo eso? No fue a mí a la que dejaron de niñera, por lo que no debo preocuparme de ellos en lo más mínimo –contesto a la pregunta la pequeña –ahora si no les molesta iré a vestirme, disfruten de su desayuno.

Dicho eso bajo del taburete que se encontraba, y camino hacia la puerta que llevaría hacia la sala, seguida de la atenta mirada de los tres adultos

– Si me permiten un consejo –se detuvo antes de abandonar la aviación –No se olviden de masticar, podrían terminar atorándose, y no quiero tener tres cadáveres en ¡Mi! Cada… aun.

Dicho eso salió por fin, dejando a los tres en un silencio, producido por la estupefacción

– Butch –fue Brick quien rompió el silencio – ¿Seguro que esa niña es hija tuya? –pregunto, comiendo ahora de su pan tostado con tranquilidad

– Es cierto Butch, si escuchas hablar a esa niña dirías que no es hija tuya, pero lo que lo comprueba es el gran parecido físico que ambos tienen –opino Boomer

– Ustedes dos cállense, si no quieren terminar en una zanja con sus cuerpos mutilados he irreconocibles –amenazo –además… ¿Ustedes que hablan? Ustedes no están distintos a mí.

– Tienes razón en eso… y la verdad es raro –los tres volvieron a unirse en un silencio

– Oigan ¿Dónde está Boro? –pregunto Brick, mirando hacia todos lados en busca de su hijo

– Si no he visto a Lara tampoco –dijo Boomer parándose y mirando hacia todos lados – ¡Lara!

De nuevo se escuchó un disparo que provenía del jardín trasero. El trio salió a ver que sucedía, encontrándose con el niño de 9 años sosteniendo; lo que parecía ser un arma hecha por Mojo; disparando hacia el cielo.

– ¡Demonios Boro! ¿¡Qué estas asiendo!? –pregunto Brick molesto, tirándose al suelo al momento en el que el niño volteo apuntando y disparando; por error; el arma que sostenía

– ¡Hola papá! –saludo, tratando inútilmente de esconder el arma

– ¡Boro! ¿¡De donde sacaste eso!? –pregunto molesto su padre, arrebatándole el arma de entre sus; no tan inocentes; manos

– Fue un regalo del abuelo Mojo –respondió frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho, poniendo una pose altanera –ahora devuélvemela ¡Es mía! ¿Y sabe una cosa señor? ¡No me gusta que toquen mis cosas! –grito molesto, quitándole; ahora él; el arma a su padre

– ¿Cómo es eso de señor? ¡Soy tu padre mocoso atrevido! –grito furioso

– Si, si lo que usted diga… ahora ¡Quítense me estorban! –grito apuntándoles y comenzando a dispararles, haciendo que lo tres adultos al no tener de otra volvieran al interior de la casa para portarse del pequeño niño – ¡Y no vuelvan!

– Bueno ya encontraste a Boro, Brick ¿Cómo le aras para quitarle el arma? –pregunto Boomer

– ¿Qué? ¿Quitarle el arma? ¿Acaso estás loco? ¡El mocoso del demonio esta armado!

– ¿Tienes miedo de tu propio hijo? –pregunto con burla Butch

– ¡Claro que no! Le temo a Momoko, el niño del demonio tiene a esa mujer comiendo de su mano… podría hacer que me lastime ¡O peor!

– Si, si como digas –respondió Butch –me da igual ¡Al cabo que no es mi hijo!

– Si pero ahora ¿¡Dónde está mi hija!? –Pregunto un alterado Boomer – ¿Qué tal si se la secuestraron? ¡Mi princesita!

– Si eso sucedió déjame decirte que eres un hombre con suerte –respondió Butch

– ¡No es broma Butch! ¿¡Qué harías tú si secuestran a tu hija!?

– Una fiesta.

– Ya Boomer, tranquilo, no han secuestrado a nadie –trato de tranquilizar Brick a su paranoico hermano –La niña está ahí –señalo hacia el suelo de la cocina donde la pequeña rubia se encontraba con una guía telefónica y un teléfono en la mano

– Hola ¿Es la fábrica de bebes? –Pregunto la inocente niña, a la persona del otro lado de la línea – ¿No? Bueno gracias de todas formas.

– ¿Lara? ¿Qué haces? –pregunto su padre con una cara de completa confusión

– Estoy llamando a la fábrica de bebes para que me traigan un hermanito –respondió con una sonrisa, parecida a la de su madre

– ¿Fabricas de bebes? –Preguntaron los adultos confundidos –Oh no –susurraron comprendiendo

– Les dije que algo así sucedería –hablo una voz a sus espaldas, proveniente de la pequeña pelinegra – ¿Recuerdan?

Los tres adultos pusieron cara de pensar y comenzaron a recordar el día anterior

– _Bien papi, ya estamos bañados y ya cenamos… ahora ¿Nos dirán de donde vienen los bebes? –pregunto con la inocencia característica de una niña de su edad, la pequeña rubia_

– _¿He? ¡Claro! –respondió Boomer mirando a sus hermanos en busca de ayuda_

– _Bueno ¿Qué esperan? Comiencen –hablo Boro sentándose y mirándolos atentamente. La pequeña Jess a diferencia de sus primos tomo una revista de deportes y se sentó en el sofá más alejado, pero no lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar las tonterías; que ella suponía; se dirían a continuación_

– _Bueno verán niños –Brick dudo un momento, él nunca hubiese pensado que tendría __**esa conversación**__ justo en ese momento y al no estar Momoko, a la que bien podía dar la tarea de decirle y explicarle al niño todo sobre __**ese tema **_

_Brick pareció flaquear por un momento antes de comenzar a hablar, pero aclarando su garganta y pensó en la forma más clara de explicarle todo, desde el proceso normal de que un hombre y una mujer; el cual involucraba espermatozoides, un ovulo fecundado, los nueves insufribles y tortuosos meses de embrazo que conllevan a soportar de los muy raros antojos, las noches sin dormir; más por parte de él, y aquellos horribles cambios de humor que las mujeres experimentaban._

_Pero luego recordó que con quien hablaría eran unos __**inocentes **__niños_

– _¡Papá! –La impaciencia del pequeño se hizo notar – ¡Comienza de una vez hombre! ¿¡De donde vienen los bebes!?_

_Y entonces paso, los tres adultos hablaron a la vez, para luego mirarse unos a otros, los dos pequeños los miraron confundidos y la pequeña Jess se rio ocultando tras a revista_

– _No entiendo. ¿Por qué dijeron una cigüeña y fábrica de bebes?_

– _Lo que pasa hija, es qué…. –Boomer no qué diablos inventar, preferiría que Miyako estuviese hablando de eso con su hija y no él_

– _Si niños los bebes vienen de una fábrica y es una cigüeña quien los trae –hablo Butch de forma cortante, para luego golpearse mentalmente. Esa era la peor estupidez que había dicho. Pero parecía haber funcionado, ya que la carita de los niños; que era de sorpresa; se lo confirmaba._

– _¿¡Fabricas de bebes!? –gritaron a coro_

– _Si niños_. _Hacen niños para padres que desean uno y cuando está listo la cigüeña se encarga de traerlos –fue la mentira de Brick, que era por lejos, la cosa más estúpida que había dicho en su vida_

– _¿Nosotros vinimos de ahí también?_

– _¡Pues claro que sí! Pero claro, la fábrica está muy, muy lejos –respondió Boomer – ¿Eso responde a sus dudas niños?_

– _Bueno… –comenzó el pequeño niño_

– _Nada de bueno ¡A dormir! –ordeno_

– Nunca debimos de haberles hablad de eso –opino Boomer

– Claro que no, ahora Boro esta disparando a cada cosa que ve en el cielo pensando que es una cigüeña ya que dice que no quiere ningún hermano o hermana y Lara está buscando la vendita fábrica de bebes –respondió tranquila

– ¿Sabes? Tengo una duda –hablo Butch – ¿Porque tú no has hecho una de las tuyas? –cuestiono

– Eso es fácil _querido _padre –hablo frunciendo el ceño y arrugando un poco la nariz –Creo que ya hay suficientes problemas como para dar aún más. Solo eso –respondió con total calma –ahora si no les moles tire a estirar las piernas.

Pasaron al menos dos minutos en el que los tres quedaron viendo la puerta por la que la pequeña había salido cuando se escucharon de nuevo los disparos, acompañados por risas y gritos de horror.

– ¡Por allá Boro! ¡Aquel se escapa!

– ¡Lo tengo!

Ninguno de los tres lo pensó dos veces antes de salir y ver que sucedía, encontrándose a Boro corriendo tras un montón de aves y a Jess en el suelo a punto de quedarse sin aire

– ¿Pero qué demonios? –preguntaron al ver el caos que se estaba formando

– ¡Al suelo! –grito Boomer al ver como comenzaban a disparar así donde ellos estaban, aprovechando el momento la pequeña Jess entro a la casa sin ser vista

* * *

– Bien, mientras Boro los distrae –se acercó a su prima la cual seguía buscando la fábrica de bebes – ¿Aun no la encuentras Lara? ¡Yo tengo el número si lo quieres!

– ¿Enserio? Pregunto mirándolo con los ojitos brillosos

– ¡Claro! Y si quieres te lo doy para que pidas un bebe o todos lo que quieras –dijo con una sonrisa

– ¿Enserio? ¿Puedo tener cinco hermanitos? –pregunto con emoción

– Claro, aquí está el numero –le paso un papel –pide a tu hermanito.

– Gracias Jess.

– Si, si no hay de que –dijo subiendo a su habitación mientras reía por lo bajo –la sorpresa que se llevaran… ahora sí, que comience la verdadera tortura.

* * *

_¡Hola! Si tarde con el capítulo, pero es que estaba seca de ideas. Pero ahora estaré al pendiente de la historia ¡Lo prometo!_


	6. ¿Arrestados?

"_Espero que Jess sepa lo que hace ¡O la matare yo mismo! ¡Esta vez si la mato!"_

Ese era el pensamiento del pequeño Boro quien corría calle abajo escapando de su padre y tíos, quienes lo seguían muy de cerca.

Había decidido ser partícipe de uno de los locos planes que su prima había elaborado para atormentar a los adultos. Él no era tonto, sabía que el si le seguía el juego a su prima él saldría muy perjudicado, pero… ¿Cómo decirle que no a una niña que te amenaza cortarte la yugular con unas tijeras mientras duermes? Ya había intentado decirle que no una vez, y había terminad roto ¿La causa? Jess lo empujo del techo de la casa en uno de sus "juegos" y claro, todos le creyeron cuando dijo que fue un accidente. Desde ese entonces no le ha dicho que "No" nunca más.

– ¡Boro! ¡Detente! –la vos de su tío Boomer lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad

– ¡Sera mejor que no te detengas! –esta vez quien hablo fue su tío Butch – ¡Porque cuando te agarre conocerás el dolor!

– ¡Cuando te atrape te enseñare lo que es el respeto niño del demonio!

¿Y ellos creían que él se detendría? ¡Por favor! No era idiota, sabía lo que pasaría si se detenía.

Además, ellos tres a comparación de él estaban ya viejos y en cualquier momento se cansarían, él por otro lado era joven y lleno de energía, la suficiente para correr hasta un maratón si quisiera.

Él no se detendría, seguiría corriendo aunque la vida se le fuera en ello. Y seguramente sería así.

– ¡Atrápalo Boomer! –no quiso voltear, muy seguramente su tío Boomer; que él sabía era el más velos de los tres, le estaba pisando los talones y si volteaba seria atrapado y golpeado hasta a muerte.

– ¡Atrápenme tortugas! –su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho, no iba a admitirlo, pero tenía miedo, y mucho.

– ¡Jodido niño del demonio! ¡Te romperé las piernas cuando te atrape!

– Creo que no es buena idea provocarlos –susurro para sí mismo

* * *

– ¿Qué haces? –pregunto Lara con curiosidad

– ¿He? Nada, tu prima solo está jugando –respondió Jess con una cubeta llena de un líquido de extraña procedencia – ¿Ya hiciste la llamada?

– ¡Sí! ¡Pronto tendré muchos hermanitos! –Grito llena de emoción –iré a preparar todo para cuando la cigüeña los traiga –la pequeña se fue tarareando una canción y celebrando el pronto tener varios hermanitos con quien jugar

– Si claro la _cigüeña. _No puedo creer que hayan creído esa tontería, los creía un poco más listos –rió un poco –Lara si se llevara una sorpresa cuando le traigan sus _hermanitos. _Esto es tan divertido –dijo revolviendo el contendió de la cubeta, que tenía un color rojo, muy parecido al de la sangre – ¡Eres una genio Jess! ¡Una loca genio del mal! El abuelo estaría orgulloso de mí.

* * *

– Los he perdido. Genial.

– Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí –volteo encontrándose a cuatro chicos de su edad –el pequeño Boro, y miren esto ¡Esa solo! Sin sus locas primas –hablo quien parecía ser el líder

– Ringo –susurro asustado – ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto mirando hacia los lados

– Buscando a un idiota como tú para golpear –hablo avanzando hacia él –y aprovechando que estas solo, te daré una lección ¡A él! –ordeno a sus acompañantes

No lo pensó dos veces antes de comenzar a correr

– Oh dios mío sálvame, o aún mejor ¡Sálvame Goku!

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una calle muy transitada, se mesclo entre la gente para poder perdón a los brabucones que le seguían; aunque le era difícil.

Vio una tienda y no lo pensó dos veces antes de meterse en ella y esconderse.

Pero al parecer hoy no era su día de suerte, ya que la tienda en la que había entrado era una donde se vendían todo tipo de cosas para bebes, y no solo eso era malo, la tienda tenía el nombre de _**"La Cigüeña"**_ cosa que le horrorizo.

Ya sabía dónde estaba la _fábrica_ de bebes.

– ¿Necesitas algo querido? –le hablo una mujer de edad avanzada – ¿Tal vez para tu hermanito o hermanita?

El pequeño Boro solo había escuchado tres palabras pronunciadas por la anciana _"Necesitas, hermanito, hermanita"_

"_¡Esta vieja del demonio quiere venderme un hermanito! ¡No lo permitiré!"_

– ¡Atrás vieja! ¡No se me acerque! ¡Yo no quiero ningún hermanito! ¡Dígale a la cigüeña que no valla a casa porque tengo un arma y no dudare en usarla contra ella! –grito antes de salir corriendo de la tienda – ¡Yo no quiero un hermanito! –gritaba mientras corría entre las personas, recibiendo miradas de extrañes de las personas

* * *

– ¿Dónde creen ustedes que se allá metido? –pregunto Boomer bebiendo de una botella de agua que había comprado al perder a Boro

– Tal vez en una perrera –dijo Brick, sus hermanos lo miraron confundidos – ¿Qué? Ese chico se comporta como un perro, no me extrañaría que le confundieran con ese animal.

– Bueno, entonces ¿Vamos a la perrera por él? –pregunto Butch

– Serán tontos –le dijo Boomer

– ¡Mamá! –un pequeño niño cruzo corriendo a su lado, llamando a su madre a los gritos. Al principio no le dieron importancia, hasta ver quien era el niño y correr de nuevo tras él

* * *

– ¿Porque tardan tanto? –pegunto impaciente Jess

– ¡Jess! ¡Jess! ¡Jess!

– ¿Qué Lara? –Pregunto ya harta de las preguntas tontas que su prima le hacía – ¿Qué quieres ahora?

– ¿Cuál crees tú que me quede mejor? –le mostro dos vestidos – ¿El rosa o el azul?

– No lo sé… pero si se una cosa Lara –la niña la miro curiosa –Tu no arruinaras mis planes –hablo acercándose a ella amenazadoramente

Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

– Perfecto. Justo a tiempo.

* * *

– Maldito niño del demonio, con un carajo, nos hizo correr como condenados –hablo Butch quien llevaba a Boro quien luchaba por liberarse

– No te quejes ya llegamos –dijo Boomer

Justo cuando estaban por abrir la puerta de entrada, alguien desde el piso de arriba les disparo un extraño líquido color rojo. No pudieron notar quien fue, pero tenían una vaga idea de quien pudo haber sido.

Molestos entraron a la cara.

– ¡Niña del demonio ven aquí! ¡Te daré una paliza! –grito Brick molesto; estos niños le tenían arto

– ¡Quédate quieto Boro o te romperé las pernas como te dije! –grito Butch

Unos hombres con uniformes azules salieron de la sala

– ¿Podemos ayudarles en algo? –pregunto Boomer nervioso ¿Qué hacían los policías en su casa?

– Señores, están arrestados. Tienen derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que digan será usado en su contra –les informo el policía mientras los esposaban – Lleven al niño con las dos pequeñas –ordeno

– Tranquilo niño, ya estás bien –Boro no entendía que pasaba, pero siguió al hombre uniformado sin chistar, mientras dejaba que a su padre y tíos los esposaran

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_He estado muy ocupada estos días ya que he estado teniendo muchas pruebas. Pero igual me tome un tiempo y escribí el capítulo; espero les guste._

_No sé si pueda subir rápido el próximo, todo este mes tendré pruebas. Si todo el mes de junio con pruebas, no soy muy creyente pero… ¡Sálvame Goku!_

_Tratare de hacerme un tiempo entre tanta prueba y escribir la continuación._

_Pd: He cambiado el título de la historia, espero no les moleste._

_Pd 2: Lo del número que le dio Jess, se sabrá en el próximo_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	7. Capítulo relleno

_Este, se podría decir, es un capítulo relleno; por así decirlo_

* * *

– ¿Qué paso? ¿Porque han arrestado a papá y los tíos? –pregunto Boro cuando un policía lo llevo donde estaban sus primas

– ¿Por qué la pregunta?

– Tu cállate Lara –ordeno serio –No sé qué has hecho esta vez, y cual sea tu plan –se dirigió a su prima de cabellos negros – ¡Pero debe de ser genial! ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!?

– No sé de qué hablas –respondió –yo no he hecho _nada_ –respondió

Boro la miro cerio, pero al ver a su prima señalar con la cabeza a una señora que los vigilaba comprendió todo.

– ¡Ah! Ya entendí.

– Yo no he entendido ¿Me pueden explicar? –pidió Lara, poniendo su cara más angelical

– Esa carita de perro a medio morir no funciona con nosotros Barby Girl –hablo Jess frunciendo el ceño –además si te lo decimos lo arruinarías todo; como siempre.

– No es cierto. Dime una vez que haya yo arruinado algo –pido

–Pues…

_Butch dormía tranquilamente tirado sobre su cama. Hace ya rato Kaoru había salido a hacer algunas compras con las chicas para la cena de ese día y lo había dejado a cargo de los tres pequeños._

_Butch no se había preocupado en prestar atención a lo que los niños hacían, él los había visto; o al menos a dos de ellos, hablando muy entretenidamente, y estaba seguro que la más pequeña estaba durmiendo, como Miyako la había dejado._

_Brick y Boomer estaban en el patio trasero, seguramente estaban cocinando la carne en el asador que Brick tanto había presumido._

_Un olor espantoso llego a él despertándolo, un olor a carne, a carne quemada._

_Se asomó a la ventana para ver de dónde provenía y visualizo como la carne de sus hermanos se estaba incendiando, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue el ver una tela azul entre las llamas, y lo que parecía ser un pequeño cuerpo._

_¿No había visto a su sobrina usar un vestido azul esta mañana? Alarmado no dudo ni un segundo en tirarse por la venta. Callo de cara contra el suelo, pero rápidamente se levantó y corrió a salvar a su sobrina._

_Lo primero que vio fue un balde de agua, no dudo en tomarlo y arrojarlo sobre el fuego, cuál fue su sopesa al ver que este creció al arrojar el líquido; que al parecer no era agua._

_Asustado y desesperado hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, metió las manos en las llamas y tomo el pequeño bulto. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que lo que había tomado no era más que una muñeca, la cual se estaba derritiendo, derritiendo entres sus manos, el plástico se derretía entre sus manos quemándolas._

_Sus gritos no se hicieron esperar, acompañados de insultos que sorprendieron a más de un vecino que lo escuchaban._

_Cuando las chicas llegaron, después de vendarles las manos, le dijeron que tal vez Lara había dejado su muñeca en el asador y los chicos no se habían dado cuenta de ella cuando encendieron el fuego. Butch estuvo de acuerdo, hasta que una pequeña rubia de cuatro años apareció llorando por su muñeca._

– _¡Mamí! ¡Boro y Jess me han quitado a Petunia! –Lloro – ¡Y la han prendido fuego!_

_Cabe decir que Butch corrió donde los dos niños he intento; ya que no lo logro, estrangularlos, con sus lastimadas y quemadas manos._

– _¡Pequeños demonios! –grito furioso, siendo detenido por Brick y Boomer. Quien los viese en ese momento diría que se parecía mucho a la típica escena de Homero estrangulando a Bart_

– Y esa es una de las veces que has arruinado algo –respondió Boro –por eso solo Jess y yo tenemos derecho a saber cosas que tu no ¿Verdad Jess? –dijo pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de la susodicha, provocando que esta quedase roja en un segundo

–S-si así e-es –respondió tartamudeando y jugando con sus dedos nerviosa

– ¡Pues yo digo que no es justo!

– Claro que sí, cuando tengas edad suficiente te lo diremos, pero por ahora mejor vete a jugar con tus muñecas.

– Lara cuando seas más grande te diremos todo ¿Vale? Ahora eres muy pequeña y podrías arruinarlo –dijo Jess sacando el brazo de su prima de sus hombros –entiende –dijo alejándose y sentándose junto a la ventana

– ¿Quieren galletas niños? –pregunto la mujer que estaba cuidando de ellos por ese momento

– ¡Sí! ¡Gracias! –grito Boro

– Gracias señorita.

– De nada mis amores –respondió con una sonrisa – ¿Cómo se llaman? –pregunto

– Yo Lara, el Boro y ella Jess –respondió por todos la más pequeña

– El burro por delante –hablo Boro con la boca llena de galletas – ¿Usted cómo se llama?

La mujer le sonrió con dulzura

– Alba, pero todos me dicen _Señora esponja_ –dijo riendo

– ¿Quién vive en una piña debajo del mar? –canto Boro

– Si es por eso, porque amo Bob esponja –el teléfono sonó en ese momento –bueno niños ya regreso, disfruten de las galletas.

– ¡Voy a jugar con el señor hámster! –grito Lara yendo a un rincón de la habitación donde había muchos peluches

– Bueno más galletas para mí –tomo todo el plato y se acercó a su prima – ¿Quieres?

– Claro –respondió tomando una

– ¿Estas bien? Te noto rara –dijo con la boca llena – ¿Te pasa algo?

– No, nada –respondió rápidamente –debe de ser tu imaginación yo estoy perfecta… es-tas muy ce-cerca.

– Pero es que estas muy roja ¡Y tartamudeas! Tú no haces eso.

– No sé de que hablas. Ya cállate Boro.

– ¿Qué crees que le este pasado a nuestros padres? –pregunto ignorándola

– Tal vez les estén diciendo que los meterán a un calabozo toda lo que resta de su vida… ¿Qué importa?

– Es que no quiero estar aquí.

– ¿No? Pero si hay galletas, que se queden un gran rato si quieren, yo disfrutare el rato…. ¡Estás muy cerca te dije! –grito roja y con vergüenza

* * *

– No entiendo por qué nos tienen aquí ¡No hemos hecho nada! –grito Butch

– Somos inocentes.

– ¡Ya cállense! –Grito el oficial –alguien llamo diciendo que había escuchado disparos y gritos, cuando fuimos a ver encontramos a una niña atada en un armario y a otra encerrada. Además encontramos lo que parece ser los restos de una persona, y hasta que no descubramos si son de una persona y quien es ¡Los tendremos aquí! ¡Así que cállense!

– No somos unos asesinos –dijo molesto Brick

– ¿A no? ¿Y por qué están bañados en sangre? ¿Por qué hay restos de lo que parece una persona en su casa? ¿Por qué tenían a esas niñas encerradas? ¿Por qué dijeron que le romperían las piernas a ese niño? Además ustedes tres ya tienen una reputación de vándalos, no me sorprenderían que se hayan vuelto unos asesinos.

Los tres se quedaron callados.

¿Ahora qué harían? _Estaban jodidos_

* * *

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Me dan animo para seguir escribiendo y actualizar más rapido_


	8. Chapter 8

Butch gruño por quinta vez. La espera comenzaba a molestarle, y el sonido de las agujas del reloj que colgaban en la pared comenzaba a irritarlo de sobremanera.

Su cabeza pronto estallaría. Lo único en lo que pensaba en ese momento era en los niños, no, no en los niños en general. Su hija. Esa mini Kaoru iba a pagar por lo que; él sabía y estaba cien por ciento seguro, había hecho.

Era más que obvio que la idea salió de la pequeña cabeza de su hija. Un mini demonio, podría pasar por una de las creaciones de Him; uno de sus padres.

No. Tanto las cosas de Him como las de Mojo eran un desastre y no servían para nada.

Gruño otra vez.

_¡Demonios! _

Pensó. Él era una de las creaciones de Mojo. Una creación sexy y fuerte, la mejor que había hecho el mono idiota.

_Tal vez si había hecho algo bien ese simio después de todo._

Boomer tamborileaba sobre la mesa. Parecía tranquilo; aunque no lo estaba.

La pregunta de dónde estaría su pequeña princesa le estaba comiendo vivo.

Y el pensar en lo que su dulce y tierna esposa le haría cuando se enterase de eso. Miyako podía ser dulce, pero cuando se trataba de su bebe, era como una leona capaz de atacar y matar.

Tal vez no tan así. Pero de que lo mataría, lo mataría y era más que seguro.

— ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? — Hablo Butch con fastidio y molestia.

— ¿El qué? — Pregunto ingenuamente.

— Eso. Deja de hacerlo — Le séalo la mano, la cual golpeteaba contra la mesa.

— ¡Oh claro! Lo siento.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Un incómodo silencio.

La mirada de Boomer viajaba de Butch a Brick y de su hermano mayor pasaba al policía sentado un poco más halla, vigilándolos.

Inconscientemente comenzó a silbar. Brick gruño, pero no digo nada.

Butch lo fulmino con la mirada, advirtiéndole lo que muy pronto pasaría si lo seguía haciendo.

* * *

Los niños seguían en el lugar donde el oficial de policía los había dejado. Había más niños por lo que bien podían divertirse y pasarla bien.

— ¿Sabes? — Pregunto Boro a su prima, la cual lo ignoro —. Te he notado diferente ¿Pasa algo?

— No. Calla — Respondió secamente.

Silencio. Boro comenzó a pensar en algo para sacarle lo que fuese que molestase a su prima.

Jess casi podía oír al cerebro de él funcionando.

— ¡Lo tengo! — Exclamo feliz —. Ya sé por qué te pones roja y nerviosa cuando estas cerca de mí.

— ¿A si? Ilumíname con tu brillante descubrimiento ¡Oh gran sabio!

— La razón es muy fácil mi queridísima Jess. No sé como no lo había notado antes, digo, era más que obvia la razón de tu extraño comportamiento y la verdad no te gusgo para nada.

— ¡Ya cállate! — Bramó enojada —. Si vas a hablar dilo de una vez antes de que me harte y te lance por alguna ventana.

— Bien, no te enojes — Hablo retrocediendo —. Como decía. La razón por la que actúas raro es porque ¡Estas enamorada de mí!

Los ojos verdes de la pequeña se abrieron enormemente, sorprendida y molesta giro hacia su primo y le dio un buen golpe en el estómago.

— ¡Idiota! Somos primos — Dijo molesta —. Además… no es por ti.

— ¿A no? — Las palabras fueron acompañadas por un gemido de dolor —. ¿Entonces por qué estas así?

— Por él — Señalo a un joven de cabello blanco y brillantes ojos azules. Parecía ser de la edad de Boro.

— ¿Sebastián? ¿Te gusta Sebastián? — Pregunto desconcertado, y aun tomándose el estómago.

— ¿Lo conoces? — Pregunto rápidamente.

— Vamos a la misma clase — Contesto frunciendo el ceño —. Es un idiota engreído.

Su prima rodo los ojos antes de jalarlo del brazo y comenzar a arrastrarlo.

— Pues vamos a saludar a tu compañerito de clase querido primito — Dijo con una voz que le helo la sangre a Boro.

Algo no estaba bien.

* * *

— Bien — El oficial se paró frente a los chicos —. Según me informaron, lo que encontramos no era una persona… era un animal.

— ¡Se lo dije! — Grito Butch —. Nosotros no hemos hecho nada.

El oficial dio un suspiro cansando.

— No. También me dijeron que, lo que los cubre si es sangre — Los chicos se miraron asqueados —. Pero no se preocupen, es sangre de… animal, también.

— ¡Oh! ¡Genial! — Exclamo Brick —. No tengo por qué preocuparme.

— Te agradecería que no fueras ni sarcástico he irónico. Odio eso.

— Sobre las niñas. La pequeña nos dijo que estaba jugando con su prima — Los miro arqueando una ceja —. ¿Así juegan?

— Más o menos. También les gusta disparar a las aves.

— Sí. Y lo último, pues el arma parece un arma de Mojo Jojo. No me parece raro que ustedes la tengan ya que son familia… solo quiero saber ¿En que la estaban usando? — Pregunto bruscamente.

— Mi hijo quería matar a la cigüeña — Contesto Brick.

— Oh. Ya veo, e tema de la cigüeña. Yo a mi hijo le hable sobre los pajaritos y las abejas.

— ¡Ves Brick! Debimos de haberle dicho esa historia y no la de la fábrica de bebes.

— Bueno no pelen — Calmo Boomer antes de que comenzaran una pelea —. ¿Ya nos podemos ir oficiales?

— Aun no, una última cosa.

— ¿Ahora qué? — Pregunto Butch hastiado.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes hizo un pedido de animales exóticos?

— ¿Animales exóticos?

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: Vuelven los Rowdyruff Boys**_

— _¡No me voy a dejar vencer por tres niños!_

— _Butch tiene razón. Hay que contraatacar._

— _¿Vuelven los Rowdy?_

— _¡Vuelven los Rowdy!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

— _Ellos van a entrar a nuestro juego. Necesitamos un líder ¿No?_

— _Pues sí pero… ¿Quién será?_

— _No lo sé Lara._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

— _Debimos de tomar estas vacaciones hace mucho tiempo._

— _Lo sé Momoko. Nosotras aquí disfrutando mientras ellos luchan contra los tres pequeños demonios._

— _Y nosotras disfrutando del espectáculo. Buena idea la de instalar cámaras en toda la casa._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

— _¡Hola mis niños! El abuelo Him y el abuelo Mojo vinieron de visita._

— _Saluden sus abuelitos niños._

— _¡Ahhh! ¡Un mono!_


End file.
